Le projet de Minerva McGonagall
by Marine Demo
Summary: Minerva McGonagall aimerait monter un projet pour les élèves de Poudlard et pour cela elle aura besoin de l'aide de quatre héros de guerre. Mais les différents qui les séparent signeront-ils la fin d'une longue histoire ou le début d'une nouvelle ?
_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, encore et toujours Snamione (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes !). J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira car j'ai bien aimé l'écrire !_

 _Un GRAND merci à_ _ **Wonder-Sock**_ _pour sa correction et son avis qui m'ont beaucoup aidé ! ;)_

 _Bonne lecture ! ;)_

Hermione Granger se trouvait devant l'imposant portail qui donnait accès à la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle hésitait à entrer dans le parc, un peu nerveuse. Cela faisait maintenant quinze ans que la jeune femme avait fini ses études ici et elle avait fait un sacré parcours depuis. Revenir ici la rendait nostalgique mais aussi très triste. En effet après avoir passé ses examens en septième année – qu'elle avait réussi haut la main – la jeune femme était entrée au Ministère de la Magie. Doucement elle était montée en grade, pour arriver là où elle était maintenant : Ministre de la Magie. Elle était assez fière d'être la première femme à accéder à ce poste, mais cela lui avait valu de nombreuses pertes, ce dont elle prenait pleinement conscience maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de retourner là où elle avait passé toute son adolescence. Son ascension en haut de la hiérarchie magique lui avait fait perdre toutes les personnes importantes à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle croisait Harry et Ron, qui travaillaient comme Aurors au Ministère, ils n'échangeaient qu'un simple bonjour avant qu'elle ne retourne à ses occupations. Dans la vie de tous les jours, elle ne les voyait qu'aux repas de Noël organisés par Mme Weasley. Les deux garçons étaient mariés, avaient fondé une famille et étaient très heureux en ménage. Hermione, en revanche, vivait seule dans son appartement de Londres, avec un chat nommé Salem. Elle n'avait jamais su garder un homme à ses côtés et il était rare qu'elle en ramène un chez elle, même pour une soirée.

Et c'était seulement maintenant, debout devant l'immense château de Poudlard, qu'Hermione réalisait à quel point elle était obnubilée par son travail. Elle avait laissé ses amis s'éloigner sans les retenir, trop occupée à vouloir toujours faire mieux et aller plus loin dans son métier. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme maintenant âgée de trente quatre ans, célibataire de longue date et Ministre de la Magie avança le long du chemin escarpé qui montait jusqu'à la lourde porte en bois permettant l'accès au Hall de Poudlard.

Arrivée devant les portes ouvertes, elle fit une légère pause le temps de se retourner et d'admirer la beauté du parc. Le soleil faisait briller l'eau du Lac sur laquelle on apercevait parfois de petits remous, preuves du passage du Calmar Géant. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite se balançaient doucement sous l'effet d'une brise tiède. L'été était bel et bien là. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Hermione pénétra dans le château, l'esprit assailli de puissants souvenirs. Elle se remémora les repas pris dans la Grande Salle, avec Harry et Ron. Les nuits passées dans les couloirs pour quelques raisons que ce soit, sous la Cape d'Invisibilité. Norbert le Dragon – qui s'était révélé être Norberta – Touffu le chien à trois têtes, le Basilic, Buck, Sirius, Remus, Pettigrow, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, le retour de Voldemort, l'AD, Ombrage, la mort de Dumbledore, la chasse aux Horcruxes, la bataille finale, ils avaient vécu tout cela ensemble, ici. Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait vraiment tout gâché à se consacrer uniquement à son travail.

Des pas dans les escaliers menant aux cachots la sortirent de ses pensées douloureuses. Elle fut surprise lorsque Severus Rogue émergea de l'ombre des escaliers, s'attendant à voir apparaître un élève. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car il la regarda méchamment avant d'engager la conversation du ton désagréable, moqueur et froid qui était le sien.

« Granger, que faites-vous ici ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Madame la Ministre ? »

Hermione ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton employé, qui montrait clairement qu'il ne pensait aucun bien de la fonction qu'elle occupait.

« Monsieur Rogue, je ne savais pas que vous étiez toujours professeur ici, fit-elle le plus poliment possible.

-Malheureusement si. Mais que nous vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite ? répondit-il, sarcastique comme dans ses souvenirs.

-Je suis ici pour voir la Directrice, elle m'a demandé de passer.

-Oh très bien. Je dois aller la voir également, je suppose que nous allons devoir faire le chemin ensemble. »

Et sans l'attendre il grimpa les escaliers menant jusqu'aux étages supérieurs. Hermione le suivit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Grand et mince, toujours habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux, noirs eux aussi, étaient de la même longueur qu'auparavant mais ne semblaient plus gras. Son teint, jaunâtre par le passé, était maintenant simplement blanc. Un peu de soleil ne lui ferait pas de mal, pensa Hermione, il devrait en profiter tant que les élèves sont en vacances d'été. Les quinze années qui venaient de passer, bien qu'elles aient laissé sur Hermione quelques marques, ne semblaient pas avoir atteint l'homme qui marchait devant elle.

« Pourriez-vous fermer votre esprit, ou au moins penser moins fort ? fit-il, la faisant sursauter.

-Vous n'avez pas à lire dans mon esprit ! répondit-elle, sur la défensive.

-Si notre Ministre n'est même pas capable de déceler une quelconque intrusion dans sa tête, le monde sorcier ne devrait plus faire long feu, attaqua le Serpentard, tout en essayant à nouveau de s'introduire dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. »

Hermione l'éjecta violemment et lui claqua une porte mentale au nez. Surpris, Rogue la regarda et elle prit un petit air suffisant avant de se tourner vers la statue donnant accès au bureau de la Directrice pour donner le mot de passe, que Minerva lui avait communiqué la veille.

Elle monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte, Severus Rogue se tenant juste derrière elle.

« Entrez ! »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce circulaire. Ici, d'autres souvenirs s'imposèrent à son esprit, plus difficiles encore à contenir. Après la bataille finale, Harry avait tenu à montrer à Ron et Hermione les souvenirs que Severus Rogue lui avait donnés avant qu'il ne soit transporté d'urgence à Ste Mangouste pour être soigné de la morsure infligée par Nagini. En sortant de la Pensine, Hermione n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes face à toutes les souffrances et les difficultés que leur professeur de Potions avait dû endurer. Elle s'était assise sur les marches menant au large bureau et avait sangloté doucement jusqu'à ce que le portrait de feu Albus Dumbledore ne lui dise de se relever et d'aller profiter de la victoire avec les autres, les yeux pétillants de malice. Ferme ton esprit, pensa-t-elle, si jamais Rogue voyait ça, il te tuerait sur place, Ministre de la Magie ou pas.

« Ah, Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ? Re-bonjour Severus !

-Re-bonjour Minerva.

-Bonjour Madame la Directrice, je vais bien et vous ?

-Je me porte à merveille, merci bien ! »

Minerva McGonagall était exactement la même que dans les souvenirs d'Hermione. Mince, grande, se tenant toujours bien droite, ses cheveux tirés en un chignon haut et strict, des lunettes, une robe de sorcier vert émeraude. Un doux sourire ornait cependant ses lèvres, chose dont très peu d'élèves avaient été témoins.

La Directrice invita Severus et Hermione à s'asseoir puis leur proposa du thé, que tout deux acceptèrent. Severus pensait savoir pourquoi Minerva les avait fait venir lui et la Ministre, mais Hermione n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici.

« Alors Miss Granger, comment se passe votre début de mandat à la tête de la communauté magique ? demanda Minerva McGonagall.

-Pour le moment ça va, mais je n'imaginais pas passer autant de temps hors de chez moi ! On m'a dit que c'était le début et que la passion des journalistes et des dirigeants étrangers finirait par retomber mais croyez-moi, j'attends encore ce jour avec impatience ! Enfin, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai réussi à accéder au métier dont je rêvais, maintenant j'assume tout, les points forts comme les points faibles. Et vous ? Comment se porte Poudlard ? s'intéressa la jeune femme.

-L'école va très bien. Depuis que vous avez obtenu vos ASPICs, quelques travaux et modifications dans l'enceinte du château ont été faits et les élèves peuvent aller là où ils le souhaitent. Tous les étages sont de nouveau ouverts depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais justement, si je vous ai fait venir, ainsi que Severus, c'est pour vous parler d'une affaire qui concerne Poudlard.

-Oui ? demanda Hermione, indécise. »

Une légère inquiétude s'était emparée d'elle lorsque la Directrice lui avait annoncé cela. Pourquoi Poudlard aurait-il besoin de son aide à elle en particulier, si ce n'est pour une affaire grave ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive du mal aux élèves présents ici, aux professeurs, ou même au château. En tant que Ministre de la Magie et ancienne élève, elle se sentait prête à tout pour faire en sorte que l'école continue à prospérer.

« Et bien voilà, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'il y a encore quelques Mangemorts en liberté, bien que le plus grand nombre et surtout les plus dangereux soient à Azkaban, sous la surveillance permanente des Détraqueurs. De plus, tous les enfants de Mangemorts ont été élevés de manière à ce que les idées et actions de Voldemort soient perpétuées. Pour le moment il n'y a eu aucune manifestation de magie noire trop intense, mais nous nous devons de rester prudent. C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé à Severus ici présent de faire des cours de – comment pourrais-je nommer cela – sensibilisation. Ce ne serait que quelques heures à la rentrée, mais les élèves pourraient ainsi comprendre comment la guerre s'est menée, pourquoi, mais aussi comprendre que rien de tout cela n'est utile. Les élèves qui sont en ce moment à Poudlard étaient très jeunes lorsque la guerre s'est terminée. Beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient pas même encore nés. Ils ne connaissent la guerre que par les récits qu'ils ont pu entendre dans leur famille et le professeur Binns n'est pas en mesure de tout leur apprendre sur le sujet. Ainsi, j'ai pensé que Severus, vous, ainsi que Mr Potter et Mr Weasley pourraient leur en apprendre un peu plus. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Hermione écouta attentivement la Directrice. Quand elle eut terminé, la jeune femme porta la tasse de thé à ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant à la proposition de son ancienne professeure de Métamorphose. Sensibiliser les jeunes, les aider à comprendre la guerre, ses causes et conséquences ? Pourquoi pas. Hermione aimait ce concept et le trouvait même très intéressant. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un plus dans leur éducation et peut-être même en empêcher certains de faire des erreurs. De plus, ça lui permettrait de revoir Harry et Ron et de passer un peu de temps avec eux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis vraiment trop de temps. Bien sûr il y aurait également Rogue, mais ils étaient tous adultes maintenant et elle pensait, ne sachant pas à quel point elle se trompait, qu'ils pouvaient tous se comporter en êtres civilisés.

« J'accepte Madame la Directrice. Je trouve que c'est une merveilleuse idée, ça ne peut que rendre les élèves plus matures et conscients du poids qu'ils ont dans la société. Cependant, j'ai un emploi du temps particulièrement chargé, comme vous devez vous en douter et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai être libre pour venir, répondit Hermione après son temps de réflexion.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça, nous adapterons ces cours à votre emploi du temps ainsi qu'à ceux de Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Severus, vous êtes d'accord pour accepter la condition de Miss Granger ? la rassura Minerva.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fit-il sobrement.

-Parfait ! Mais malheureusement Miss Granger, ce projet rencontre déjà un léger problème. »

Cette fois, la Directrice sembla embêtée. Hermione se demanda comment un projet qui n'était justement, encore qu'à l'état de projet, pouvait causer des problèmes.

-Quel est-il ? fit-elle poliment.

-Et bien voilà, j'ai déjà parlé de ces cours à Mr Potter et Mr Weasley. Ils ont refusé.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils craignaient d'être trop dans la lumière, étant donné leur statut de héros de guerre. Severus a bien essayé de les convaincre mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. »

La Ministre de la Magie se tourna vers son ancien professeur de Potions dans le but d'en savoir un peu plus.

« J'ai eu beau leur dire que c'était un concept qui permettrait aux élèves de mieux comprendre la guerre dans son ensemble, du point de vue des Mangemorts puisque j'en étais un, mais aussi de l'Ordre du Phénix puisque nous en faisions tous partis, rien n'a pu les convaincre. Ils m'ont simplement répondu qu'en tant qu'Aurors ils n'avaient pas de temps à consacrer aux jeunes, qu'ils étaient déjà assez occupés comme ça, qu'ils ne voulaient pas être une nouvelle fois dans la lumière – en sachant que leur métier ne les aide pas à passer inaperçu – et que rien ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis, répondit Severus devant le regard inquisiteur de sa voisine. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration de l'homme, qui pour sa part attendait une réaction de la part de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réfléchissait, encore. Ses deux amis n'auraient pu refuser d'aider les jeunes, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall. Il devait y avoir une autre raison que celles évoquées par Severus Rogue. Oui, mais quoi ? Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas passer du temps avec Rogue. Crédible, mais pas tellement probable. Qu'ils ne veuillent pas passer du temps en sa compagnie, oui, mais ils savaient très bien tous les deux que Rogue avait fortement contribué à la chute de Voldemort et l'homme à la tête des Serpentards était remonté dans leur estime. De plus, passer du temps à Poudlard était le genre de chose qui les aurait plus que réjoui par le passé. Alors quoi ? L'hypothèse selon laquelle Harry et Ron ne souhaitaient pas passer du temps avec _elle_ , Hermione Granger, lui traversa l'esprit mais elle secoua la tête pour ne pas y penser. Ça serait trop douloureux.

« Miss Granger, pourriez-vous essayer de les convaincre ? s'enquit Minerva. »

Hermione déglutit péniblement et répondit tout bas, encore plongée dans ses pensées :

« Je suppose que je peux essayer.

-Très bien, alors c'est réglé ! Envoyez-moi un hibou quand vous aurez réussi à les convaincre, pour que nous puissions trouver des horaires qui arrangeront tout le monde ! répondit la Directrice, enthousiaste. »

Hermione l'était un peu moins, mais c'est tout de même avec le sourire qu'elle quitta le bureau directorial en promettant à Minerva McGonagall de tout faire pour convaincre ses deux amis de venir participer aux cours.

Ce soir-là, de retour chez elle après une longue après-midi passée au Ministère, Hermione prit deux parchemins et écrivit à Harry et Ron pour leur demander s'ils étaient libres le jeudi soir de la semaine suivante. Comme elle le disait dans la lettre, elle souhaitait les voir, retrouver ses amis et discuter avec eux, puisque cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus ailleurs qu'au travail. Après avoir envoyé sa chouette porter les deux lettres, Hermione alla prendre une longue douche chaude pour se détendre, enfila un pyjama composé d'un débardeur gris et d'un short noir, attacha ses cheveux en un chignon rapide puis descendit les escaliers jusqu'à son salon, où elle se jeta littéralement sur le canapé. Sur la table se trouvait un roman policier moldu qu'elle venait de commencer et elle l'attrapa tandis que son chat s'installait entre ses jambes en tailleurs. Pendant plus d'une heure elle se plongea dans son livre puis son estomac la rappela à l'ordre. Elle alla se faire à manger – elle n'avait pas d'elfe de maison, puisqu'elle pensait toujours qu'ils ne devraient pas être obligés de servir les sorciers – puis après avoir rapidement englouti sa salade, ses œufs sur le plat et ses pâtes, elle se plongea dans quelques dossiers importants qu'elle avait ramené chez elle.

Hermione resta absorbée dans ses dossiers jusqu'à ce que sa chouette revienne, portant deux lettres. Harry et Ron lui avaient répondu !

 _Hermione,_

 _Ginny, les enfants et moi allons bien, merci._

 _Je suis étonné de voir que tu puisses encore avoir un peu de temps à nous consacrer, à Ron et moi, après tout le mal que tu t'es donné pour accéder au poste de Ministre de la Magie. Ah d'ailleurs, félicitations, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te le dire puisque depuis des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, il semble que tu vives sur une autre planète. Planète sur laquelle nous, tes amis, ne sommes pas acceptés._

 _Je ne peux pas accéder à ta demande, étant moi-même occupé jeudi soir. J'ai un travail moi aussi (et oui, tu n'es pas la seule à t'être donné du mal pour ton avenir. La seule différence entre nous est que je n'ai pas laissé tomber mes amis.), mais également une famille dont je dois m'occuper._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Harry_

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle tout au long de la lecture et respira un bon coup. Elle secoua la tête et cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle attrapa la seconde lettre, celle de Ronald, espérant y trouver une réponse un peu plus réjouissante.

 _Chère Hermione,_

 _Lavande et moi allons bien, merci. Nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir un bébé donc tout va pour le mieux._

 _Mais où ai-je la tête ? Désolé, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter avec des histoires qui nous concernent, après tout, tu n'en n'as rien à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois être très occupée par ta nouvelle fonction de Ministre de la Magie, j'ai failli faire une attaque en voyant ta lettre arriver et j'ai été encore plus étonné de voir que tu pouvais prendre du temps pour Harry et moi._

 _Mais malheureusement je ne suis pas libre jeudi soir, il faut que je m'occupe de ma petite famille et que je me repose car oui, j'ai un travail qui me demande du temps et de l'implication, mais non, je n'ai pas rejeté les gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment._

 _Peut-être une autre fois,_

 _Ron_

Cette fois, Hermione pleurait. Tous les deux la rejetaient. Oh bien sûr, c'était entièrement sa faute, elle le savait, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Pendant des années à Poudlard ils s'étaient soutenus à la moindre occasion, essayant de se voir un maximum de temps pendant les vacances d'été, incapables de faire les uns sans les autres. Et maintenant, à cause de son égoïsme à elle, de son désir de voir et faire les choses en grand, de prouver qu'une Née-Moldue était capable de faire quelque chose, elle avait tout gâché. Elle avait réussi à ruiner une amitié qui avait duré de nombreuses années malgré les désaccords, les disputes, les dangers, les problèmes et les désastres. Ah ça, elle était douée !

Soupirant, Hermione rangea les dossiers qu'elle était en train de traiter, posa les lettres sur la table de cuisine et monta se terrer sous sa couette, honteuse, en pleurs et mal à l'aise.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme se leva et décida de passer outre les émotions qu'elle ressentait face au rejet de ses deux meilleurs amis. Non seulement elle était Ministre de la Magie et se devait de faire bonne figure, mais en plus s'apitoyer sur elle-même ne changerait absolument rien à la situation. Elle avait foiré, il fallait vivre avec maintenant. Peut-être aurait-elle une chance, un jour, de pouvoir les approcher à nouveau et de retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient par le passé, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça.

Hermione occupa donc fièrement et vaillamment sa fonction de Ministre de la Magie jusqu'au jeudi suivant jour où, s'ils n'avaient pas refusé, elle aurait du retrouver ses anciens amis. Tout allait pour le mieux, la journée avait plutôt bien commencé et pour une fois Hermione n'était pas suivie partout par des journalistes et des stagiaires avides de parler à « Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre et Ministre de la Magie ». Mais tout dégénéra quand elle surprit une conversation entre deux Aurors dans un couloir. Les collègues de Harry et Ron étaient justement en train de discuter des deux garçons.

« Potter et Weasley ne sont pas là aujourd'hui ? Je ne les ai pas vus.

-Non, ils ont pris leur journée pour s'occuper de leur petite famille. Enfin pas si petite que ça avec tous les Weasley !

-C'est certain, je ne sais pas comment ils font, ils ne doivent pas avoir un seul moment à eux.

-Bah si justement, ce soir ils vont tous les deux dans un bar, tu sais celui juste à côté du nouveau restaurant indien dans la rue parallèle au Chaudron Baveur. »

Hermione s'éloigna et rejoignit son bureau, où elle fondit en larmes. Ils lui avaient répondu qu'ils étaient occupés alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux ! Ils n'avaient même pas pensé que ça aurait pu être un bon moment pour renouer des liens ! Ils l'avaient simplement laissée tomber comme ça ! Elle se sentait trahie et anéantie. A ce moment précis, elle avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais elle était célibataire et ses amis ne voulaient plus entendre parler d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait c'était un appartement trop grand pour elle, un chat paresseux et une chouette. Elle se sentait dévastée.

Le reste de la journée fut difficile après cette découverte et c'est exténuée qu'Hermione rentra chez elle le soir. Encore une fois elle prit une bonne douche puis se rendit sur le canapé pour lire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture. Une idée lui avait traversé l'esprit et accaparait toute son attention. Elle savait, grâce aux deux Aurors qu'elle avait croisés plus tôt dans la journée, où Harry et Ron comptaient se retrouver. Pourquoi ne pas simplement y aller et essayer d'engager la conversation avec eux ? Après tout, quand elle serait sur place, ils ne pourraient pas la rejeter et avec un peu de chance, leurs différents seraient rapidement oubliés. La jeune femme monta donc se changer, en prenant soin de ne pas mettre une tenue trop stricte, puis transplana dans une petite ruelle qui donnait sur le bar où Ron et Harry devaient être.

Elle traversa la rue et s'arrêta devant la porte. Elle sentait l'angoisse monter en elle et lui serrer la gorge. En regardant à travers la vitrine, elle vit ses deux anciens meilleurs amis seuls à une table, occupés à rire, gorge déployées, une Bieraubeurre à la main. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Un peu rassurée, elle entra dans le bar et se dirigea vers eux.

Ce fut Harry qui la vit en premier, puisque Ron tournait le dos à la sortie. Cependant, en voyant le visage du Survivant se fermer, il se retourna et vit Hermione se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Elle s'arrêta juste devant leur table et ils l'observèrent.

Elle avait changé. Les quinze années qui venaient de passer et l'acharnement avec lequel elle s'était adonnée à son travail lui avaient donné quelques petites rides au coin des yeux, alors qu'elle était encore jeune. On pouvait voir sous ses yeux de petits cernes violets. Ses cheveux, relâchés et tombant sur ses épaules, n'avaient cependant pas changés. Toujours aussi volumineux, indomptable et d'une belle couleur châtain.

« Salut les garçons, fit la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante.

-Hermione, répondirent-ils tous les deux.

-Je … Comment allez-vous ?

-Ça va.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry. »

Il avait employé un ton froid et peu avenant. Hermione sentit le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait face à eux disparaître.

« J'ai entendu vos collègues parler de vous dans la journée, ils ont dit que vous seriez ici ce soir … Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir … dit-elle, incapable de leur mentir ou même de déformer un peu la vérité.

-Oh, donc tu voulais vraiment nous voir, ce n'était pas un rendez-vous que tu comptais annuler à la dernière minute parce que tu es trop occupée par ton travail ? attaqua Ron.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ? s'indigna la jeune femme.

-Tu l'as déjà fait Hermione. »

La Ministre regarda Harry, essayant de se rappeler quand elle avait pu faire une chose pareille. Puis ça lui revient. Elle ne l'avait pas fait qu'une seule fois, mais plusieurs. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à monter des échelons au sein du Ministère, à chaque fois que les garçons lui proposaient de sortir, soit elle refusait, soit elle acceptait pour leur poser un lapin ou se rétracter à la dernière minute. Honteuse, elle s'assit sur une chaise et baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'ils voient les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

« Je suis désolée les garçons … Je sais que je vous ai totalement laissés tomber. J'ai été égoïste, tout ce qui m'importait c'était mon travail et ma volonté de prouver que les Nés-Moldus sont capables de faire quelque chose dans le monde sorcier. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous faire passer après tout ça, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je suis vraiment, sincèrement désolée. Mon but n'a jamais été de vous faire souffrir, de vous éloigner de moi mais je l'ai fait et maintenant on en souffre tous. S'il-vous-plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre définitivement. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent et sans avoir à échanger une parole, ils surent ce qu'ils voulaient faire, même si ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. C'est Harry qui prit la parole, sachant très bien que Ron aurait été beaucoup trop méchant.

« Hermione, nous sommes fiers de ce que tu es devenue, malgré le fait que ça nous ait séparés les uns des autres. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse être réparé. Ginny t'en veut d'avoir disparu comme ça pour te plonger complètement dans ton travail, sans faire attention à nous tous. Et nous aussi Hermione. Toutes ces années à te croiser au Ministère sans pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, ces soirées annulées parce que tu préférais travailler plutôt que nous voir, ça a brisé la magie qu'il y avait entre nous, ce lien qui nous unissait. Pour le moment, on peut te pardonner, mais on ne peut pas renouer plus avec toi. On a fait nos vies, on a appris à vivre sans tes conseils, sans ta présence, ton rire et tes remontrances. Désolée Hermione. »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils la rejetaient vraiment et ça semblait définitif, même s'ils lui pardonnaient. Leur amitié était purement et simplement dissoute, à cause de ses actes à elle. Ils ne voulaient plus avoir affaire à elle.

S'excusant de les avoir dérangés, Hermione se leva et partit aussi vite qu'elle le put, sans pour autant courir pour ne pas que ça paraisse suspect. Elle traversa cependant la rue à toute vitesse, se cacha dans la ruelle et transplana jusqu'à son appartement, où elle se laissa aller aux larmes. De gros sanglots déchiraient sa poitrine et le flot de larmes ne tarissait pas. Complètement détruite, elle attrapa deux morceaux de parchemins et écrivit, à travers ses yeux embués, à Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue pour les prévenir qu'elle avait échoué et que les garçons ne souhaitaient pas participer au projet de la Directrice. Sa chouette emporta les lettres jusqu'à Poudlard et Hermione s'assit sur son canapé, les yeux dans le vide, essayant de ne pas penser aux événements de la soirée.

Elle reprit ses esprits quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et regarda l'horloge au mur. Il était 21h30. Elle se levait pour préparer à manger quand on sonna à la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir, séchant rapidement les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage. Une part d'elle-même espérait que Harry et Ron se trouvent derrière la porte.

« Miss Granger. Bonsoir. Puis-je entrer ? »

Hermione resta un instant bouche bée, la main sur la porte. Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, sans lui répondre.

-Minerva et moi avons reçu votre lettre et j'ai demandé à la Directrice votre adresse pour venir vous voir et avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Puis-je entrer ? répéta-t-il, légèrement agacé. »

La jeune femme le laissa passer puis referma la porte derrière lui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Harry et Ron ne souhaitaient pas participer au projet de McGonagall, mais qu'allait-elle pouvoir inventer pour qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une imbécile ?

« Installez-vous dans le salon. Je … Je n'ai pas encore mangé, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle était affamée.

-Avec plaisir. »

Elle se dépêcha de faire cuire deux steaks et une boîte de légumes et quand les assiettes furent servies, Severus Rogue engagea la conversation alors qu'Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvé quelque chose de plausible à lui dire.

« Miss Granger, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vos deux acolytes n'ont pas accepté la proposition. Si même vous n'avez pas réussi à les convaincre c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Mais Minerva tient beaucoup à ce projet et il serait dommage d'abandonner dès le début à cause d'eux, déclara-t-il.

-Oh et bien c'est-à-dire que … hésita-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas toute la nuit alors si vous pouviez accélérer un peu. Vous êtes Ministre de la Magie, vous êtes censée savoir vous exprimer en public dans n'importe quelle situation. Alors je vous écoute. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Non seulement elle ne voulait pas lui parler de Ron et Harry, mais en plus il l'attaquait une fois encore sur son statut de Ministre. Les années ne l'avaient pas rendu plus agréable.

« Je n'ai pas à justifier leurs actes. Ils sont bien assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls. Ils ont décidé de ne pas prendre part à ce projet et je pense qu'il faut respecter leur choix, dit-elle froidement.

-Granger, fit-il. On sentait dans sa manière de parler qu'il était sur le point de se mettre en colère.

-Oui ?

-Dépêchez-vous de me dire pourquoi ces deux imbéciles ont refusé de participer ou je trouverai moi-même cette information dans votre tête.

-Vous n'oseriez pas, répliqua-t-elle.

-Vous croyez ? »

Et pour ponctuer ses paroles il tenta une intrusion dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Mais elle s'y attendait et le rejeta aussi violemment que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Tous deux se jaugèrent du regard mais Hermione finit par baisser la tête sous l'intensité du regard de son ancien professeur.

« Granger, ce n'est ni pour vous, ni pour vos amis, ni pour moi que je suis ici. C'est pour Minerva. Elle tient particulièrement à ce que les jeunes sorciers sachent ce qu'a causé la guerre. Alors par Merlin dites-moi ce que vous savez ! »

Hermione le fixa un petit instant, se demandant comment elle pourrait lui dire la vérité sans passer pour une pauvre idiote. De plus si elle lui disait, il s'empresserait de les trouver pour essayer de les convaincre une nouvelle fois et ça retomberait sur elle à coup sûr. Mais pour Minerva McGonagall, elle pouvait bien prendre ce risque, non ?

« Bon, très bien. Harry et Ron ne veulent pas participer au projet car ils ne veulent pas passer de temps avec moi. »

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Severus crut avoir mal entendu.

« Ils ne veulent pas passer de temps en votre compagnie ? fit-il, l'étonnement se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

-C'est ça, répondit Hermione, sentant les larmes revenir, nombreuses.

-Mais pourquoi cela ? »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton doux, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes. Mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à garder la tête baissée pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. C'est cette attitude qui lui avait fait adoucir sa voix. Elle semblait profondément mal à l'aise.

« C'est long à expliquer.

-J'ai le temps, répondit-il.

-Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas toute la nuit ? fit-elle remarquer.

-Granger, ne commencez pas. Plus j'en saurai, plus je serai en mesure de les convaincre. Maintenant racontez-moi tout. Et sans omission. »

Hermione releva la tête et le jaugea du regard. Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Oui, elle pouvait, mais au point de lui raconter des choses appartenant à sa vie privée, ça c'était une autre histoire. Mais elle décida de se jeter à l'eau de toute façon, pensa-t-elle, elle avait déjà perdu Harry et Ron, elle pouvait bien perdre le reste.

« Quand nous avons fini nos études, Harry et Ron ont tout de suite accepté le poste d'Auror qu'on leur proposait. Mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas faire de la chasse aux mages noirs mon métier, j'en ai eu pour mon grade pendant la guerre. J'ai donc été employée comme secrétaire au Ministère. Évidemment je rêvais de plus grand. Ce que je voulais, au fond de moi, c'était devenir Ministre de la Magie. Montrer à la société sorcière que même les Nés-Moldus peuvent accéder à des postes hauts placés dans la hiérarchie. Alors j'ai tout donné. La moindre parcelle de mon temps était destinée à m'améliorer, étudier, faire mes preuves pour avoir toujours plus. Au début Harry, Ron et moi avions pour habitude de nous retrouver une fois par semaine dans un bar pour nous détendre et profiter les uns des autres. Mais très vite j'ai été tellement accaparée par mon travail que je les ai délaissés. Eux ont continué leur vie, ils ont fondé une famille, ont gardé des contacts avec nos anciens camarades, font des repas avec tous les Weasley, les Potter, et bien d'autres. Moi je suis là, Ministre de la Magie, célibataire et j'ai même abandonné mes meilleurs amis. Ils m'en veulent. Le jour où Minerva m'a présentée son projet, je leur ai envoyé une lettre à chacun, pour leur proposer de se voir ce soir. J'étais tellement réjouie à l'idée de les voir ! Pendant quinze longues années je les avais laissé de côté et maintenant j'avais une occasion de les revoir, de renouer les liens avec eux ! Mais leurs réponses m'ont rapidement fait déchanter. Ils ne pouvaient pas me voir car ils avaient du travail et une famille dont ils devaient s'occuper. Ça m'a dévastée. Mais j'ai continué comme si de rien n'était. Et puis ce matin j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux Aurors dans un couloir. Ils disaient que Harry et Ron devaient passer la soirée ensemble dans un bar. C'est là que j'ai compris qu'ils m'avaient menti, qu'ils passaient une bonne soirée tous les deux alors qu'on aurait pu le faire à trois. Tout à l'heure je suis donc allée dans le bar en question et ils étaient là, attablés devant une Bieraubeurre, en train de rire, comme au bon vieux temps. Je suis entrée mais je suis bien vite ressortie. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me pardonnaient mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas me voir. Je suis rentrée et je vous ai prévenus, Minerva et vous, qu'ils ne voulaient pas participer. »

Hermione ne s'était pas rendue compte que de nombreuses et lourdes larmes s'étaient mises à couler le long de son visage durant son discours. Elle les essuya rageusement, se leva et partit dans la cuisine, tournant le dos à Rogue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Il allait forcément se moquer d'elle.

« Non, je ne vais pas me moquer Miss.

-Sortez de ma tête ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Vous ne devriez pas abaisser vos défenses, même lorsque vous êtes émotionnellement dévastée. »

Il s'était rapproché d'elle mais elle ne se retourna pas pour lui faire face. Regardant autour de lui, il avisa une théière et une boîte qu'il supposa remplie de sachet de thé. Il s'en approcha et commença à en faire.

« Que faites-vous ? renifla la jeune femme.

-Du thé.

-Merci, j'ai vu. Pourquoi ?

-Vous en avez besoin. »

Puis ils se turent jusqu'à ce que Severus lui amène une tasse de thé fumante. Hermione retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et lui se posa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Pendant de longues secondes, la jeune femme but son thé, se demandant pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore moqué d'elle. Il n'avait même rien dit sur son comportement égoïste durant toutes ces années. Soupirant, elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il la fixait intensément.

« Vous devez me prendre pour une idiote, fit-elle.

-Absolument pas, la rassura-t-il.

-Et bien vous devriez.

-Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, Miss. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez une idiote. Vous aviez vos raisons de vouloir monter dans la hiérarchie et vous avez merveilleusement bien réussi. Vous devriez être fière de vous.

-Oui j'ai réussi, je suis Ministre de la Magie, mais à quel prix ? J'ai perdu les deux seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. En plus, j'interfère dans un projet que la Directrice a très à cœur.

-Peut-être que vous auriez du consacrer un peu plus de temps à ces deux imbéciles, mais maintenant que tout va pour le mieux pour chacun d'entre vous, je pense qu'ils devraient faire plus que vous pardonner, qu'ils devraient accepter de reprendre contact avec vous. J'ai une proposition à vous faire, déclara-t-il. »

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils mais Severus vit dans son regard qu'il avait toute son attention. Elle était toujours la même. Dès qu'il fallait se lancer dans quelque chose, ses yeux pétillaient, quelques soient les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait.

« Il est actuellement 22h13. Si Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ont décidé de passer la soirée ensemble, ils doivent très certainement encore être dans le bar où vous êtes allée les retrouver. Venez avec moi, nous allons essayer de les convaincre à nouveau. »

Hermione secoua la tête. Impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils l'avaient rejetée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les voir sans pleurer. Et puis si elle se pointait devant eux avec Rogue, ils allaient s'énerver à coup sûr.

« Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, vous savez. Ils ont été clairs, ils ne veulent plus me voir. Et sans vouloir vous vexer, ils ne vous portent pas dans leur cœur, malgré tout ce que vous avez fait pendant la guerre. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-elle sur un ton qui montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il oppose d'autres arguments aux siens.

-Je ne les porte pas dans mon cœur non plus, loin de là. Je pense qu'ils ne sont que deux imbéciles, des Gryffondors pure souche, sans ouverture d'esprit aucune. Et que ce soit, selon vous, une bonne idée ou non, vous n'avez pas le choix, on y va. »

Il se leva et tendit la main vers elle, attendant qu'elle la prenne pour transplaner.

« Vous ne savez pas où c'est, vous ne pourrez pas transplaner par vous-même, fit-elle remarquer, sûre d'elle.

-J'ai vu l'endroit dans votre tête.

-Raaah ! »

Elle attrapa violemment sa main et ils transplanèrent dans la ruelle où Hermione s'était retrouvée plus tôt dans la soirée. Severus la regarda un instant avant qu'ils ne traversent la rue. Son visage montrait qu'elle souhaitait rapidement terminer ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, mais elle ne trouvait apparemment pas le courage de traverser. Le Maître des Potions posa alors une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et tous deux se rendirent sur le trottoir opposé. Hermione regarda par la fenêtre pour voir si Harry et Ron se trouvaient toujours ici. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que non. Mais malheureusement tout était contre elle aujourd'hui et elle les vit, assis à la même table que plus tôt dans la soirée, toujours en train de rire.

« On y va ? demanda doucement Rogue.

-Maintenant qu'on est ici, autant le faire. Mais je vous préviens, s'ils commencent à s'énerver, on s'en va. Ce n'est pas la peine d'attirer l'attention. »

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part de son ancien professeur, Hermione entra dans le bar et se dirigea directement vers les deux Aurors.

« Hermione, ce qu'on t'a dit tout à l'heure vaut toujours. Ce n'est pas la peine de … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Rogue ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le professeur de Potions se placer à côté de la jeune femme. Ron, lui, gardait la bouche ouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

« Potter, Weasley. Si Miss Granger et moi sommes ici c'est pour vous demander de participer au projet que Minerva McGonagall est en train de monter, commença Severus.

-On vous a déjà donné notre réponse Rogue, et elle n'a pas changé, c'est non, fit Ron qui avait enfin repris ses esprits.

-Et puis-je avoir au moins une bonne raison ? Autre que celles selon lesquelles vous auriez trop de travail et vous ne voudriez pas attirer l'attention.

-Ce ne sont pas des raisons valables selon vous ? s'énerva Harry.

-Si elles étaient valables, vous ne seriez pas assis dans un bar en train de boire avec votre ami Mr Potter. Un bar est un endroit public, je suis certain que plusieurs personnes sont venues vous voir durant la soirée pour discuter un peu avec le Survivant et son meilleur ami. De plus, si vous aviez tant de travail que cela, vous n'auriez pas le temps pour prendre un verre ou deux. Je veux une vraie raison. Minerva McGonagall est prête à tout pour mener à bien ce projet et il est très important pour elle. Alors faites attention à ce que vous répondez. »

Severus fixa les deux hommes d'un regard noir, sachant très bien que l'un d'entre eux – sûrement Potter – allait répliquer et le mettre en rogne. Harry lança un regard inquisiteur à Ron, qui lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Alors, comme l'avait prédit Rogue, Harry parla.

« La vraie raison pour laquelle nous ne souhaitons pas faire partie de ce projet ? Nous ne voulons pas être obligés de passer du temps avec vous deux. Ni de faire cours avec vous deux. C'est valable comme raison ? J'espère, parce que vous n'en aurez pas d'autre. Maintenant au revoir. »

Le Maître des Potions s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. Arrivés dehors elle le lâcha puis traversa la route en courant, sans faire attention aux voitures. Lui, resté sur le trottoir devant le bar, la vit disparaître dans la petite ruelle. Elle pleurait, il le savait. A cause des deux imbéciles qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il hésita à entrer de nouveau dans le bar pour aller leur dire sa façon de penser mais y renonça. Au lieu de cela il traversa à son tour puis transplana devant l'appartement d'Hermione Granger.

Là il toqua mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il essaya de nouveau sans plus de résultat. Il décida alors d'ouvrir la porte. Il lança un « Alohomora » discret et la porte se déverrouilla.

« Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en passant sa tête dans l'appartement. »

Elle était allongée sur le canapé et pleurait, la tête dans un coussin pour étouffer ses sanglots. Son chat, assis par terre, la regarda avec attention puis vint se frotter en ronronnant aux jambes de Severus, qui était entré et se dirigeait maintenant vers la jeune femme. Il s'assit sur la table de salon et se pencha vers elle.

« Miss Granger, reprenez-vous, fit-il doucement. »

Seul un sanglot étouffé lui répondit.

« Et bien, je crois que la communauté magique s'est bien trompée, vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'une Ministre. Même Fudge avait plus de panache. »

Il avait dit ça dans le but de la faire réagir et il obtint le résultat attendu. Elle se leva précipitamment et lui lança le coussin qu'elle tenait entre les mains à la figure.

« Allez-vous faire voir ! »

Puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine où elle entreprit de ranger le moindre objet qui se trouvait là. Severus reposa doucement le coussin sur le canapé puis la suivit. Il s'adossa au plan de travail, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda faire. Il fallait qu'elle se calme un peu avant qu'il puisse lui parler tranquillement. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes, il la vit ralentir, pour finalement se poser sur une chaise. Il s'avança donc et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ça ira. Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? Vous auriez pu partir après ce fiasco.

-Oui, mais je suis toujours là. Ne vous laissez pas déstabiliser par ces deux idiots sans cervelle qui ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils sont en train de perdre et du mal qu'ils vous font, répondit-il.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils sont – ou plutôt ils étaient – tout ce qu'il me reste. Comment je vais faire sans eux ?

-Miss Granger, vous pouvez vivre sans eux, vous le savez. Vous êtes une grande sorcière, vous avez ardemment participé à la guerre, vous êtes quelqu'un de fort.

-Mais justement, professeur, j'étais avec eux. A chaque étape, à chaque danger ils étaient à mes côtés … Le ton de sa voix montrait clairement qu'elle était complètement perdue.

-Rappelez-moi qui trouvait toujours des solutions ? Qui les sortait toujours de l'impasse ? Vous. Vous pouvez le faire. Vous êtes devenue Ministre de la Magie et ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous méritez ce poste. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle le regarda, espiègle.

« Alors comme ça vous ne pensez pas que le monde sorcier va s'effondrer finalement ? fit-elle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais réellement pensé. J'ai voté pour vous durant les élections.

-Oh, vous m'en voyez flattée. »

Severus observa le petit sourire qui ornait le visage de son ancienne élève. Il aimait bien la voir sourire. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il s'empressa de lui en faire part.

« Peut-être pourrions nous mener le projet de Minerva à bien tout de même … dit-il, songeur.

-Mais comment ? Harry et Ron ont refusé de travailler avec nous, fit-elle remarquer, de la douleur présente dans la voix.

-Certes, mais nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour le faire n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors pourquoi pas le faire tous les deux ?

-Et bien vous avez les connaissances des Mangemorts, de l'Ordre, de la lutte. Vous pouvez même parler de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Je peux apporter mon point de vue en tant que membre de l'Ordre et parler de notre année de fuite qui a aboutit à la bataille finale. Je peux également parler des différentes tentatives de Voldemort pour reprendre le pouvoir. Mais je ne pourrais pas parler du point de vue du Survivant et ça serait vraiment dommage que les élèves manquent ça, réfléchit la jeune femme.

-Vous avez passé huit ans avec Potter et vous n'êtes pas capable d'en dire un peu sur lui ?

-Bon d'accord peut-être un peu mais il y aura forcément des lacunes …

-Peu importe, ils auront l'essentiel. Alors vous êtes d'accord pour vous lancer dans l'aventure avec moi ? »

Il lui lança un léger sourire et Hermione crut rêver. Jamais personne n'avait vu Severus Rogue sourire. Elle le lui rendit cependant et répondit.

« Allons-y. »

Ils discutèrent ensuite des jours où ils pourraient se rencontrer pour mettre en place le cours qu'ils allaient devoir présenter. Hermione, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, n'avait que très peu de soirées libres, mais il fut convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient chez elle tous les jeudi soir. Comme la nuit était déjà bien avancée, Severus décida de partir et dit au revoir à Hermione en promettant de prévenir Minerva de leur décision dès le lendemain matin. La jeune femme lui demanda également de lui envoyer un hibou pour lui faire part de l'avis de la Directrice.

Quand Hermione fut seule, elle s'assit de nouveau sur le canapé et pris son chat sur ses jambes. La soirée avait été haute en couleurs. Elle repensa à tout ce que Harry et Ron lui avait dit, mais aussi à ce qu'avait dit Rogue. Malgré les événements, elle avait passé un bon moment avec lui. Il l'avait laissé parler, vider son sac et ne s'était pas moqué. Au contraire, il l'avait soutenue. C'était nouveau, vraiment. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle verrait Severus Rogue, surnommé le bâtard des cachots à l'époque où elle étudiait encore à Poudlard, sourire et la rassurer. Et maintenant elle s'était lancée dans un projet avec lui. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de ses études, finalement.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher, faisant taire ses pensées grâce à une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves qui lui permettrait d'être d'aplomb pour la longue journée qui l'attendait le lendemain au Ministère.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione transplana chez elle, lança ses affaires sur le canapé et courut prendre une douche. En effet, elle était en retard. Severus Rogue lui avait envoyé un hibou dans la semaine, comme promis, pour la prévenir que la Directrice était d'accord pour qu'ils lancent le projet tous les deux et pour lui dire qu'il serait chez elle ce jeudi vers 20h. Hors, il était actuellement 19h50. Priant pour qu'il ait du retard, elle alla se doucher aussi vite que possible, mais des coups frappèrent à la porte alors qu'elle sortait de la douche. S'emmitouflant dans un peignoir, Hermione descendit accueillir son ancien professeur.

« Bonsoir, Mr Rogue.

-Bonsoir Miss. J'arrive peut-être un peu tôt, fit-il.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis en retard, je suis désolée, la journée a été longue. Installez-vous j'arrive dans une minute. »

Quand elle redescendit, il était dans la cuisine, aux fourneaux. Il se tourna vers elle en entendant ses pas dans les escaliers.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore mangé, j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait du bien avant de commencer les cours.

-Oh, merci. »

Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Il était en train de lui faire à manger et ne râlait pas sur le fait qu'elle était en retard. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais elle décida de passer outre lorsqu'une bonne odeur se répandit dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de lui et huma le contenu de la poêle.

« Spaghettis au thon et au basilic. Ça vous convient ? demanda Severus.

-C'est parfait ! Vous m'avez l'air d'aimer cuisiner.

-Je suis Maître de Potions, il serait étrange que je n'aime pas tout ce qui a trait à la cuisine, répondit-il doucement tandis qu'il remplissait une assiette pour la jeune femme.

-Vous ne mangez pas ? s'enquit-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait sorti qu'une seule assiette.

-J'ai déjà mangé à Poudlard.

-Mais je ne vais tout de même pas manger toute seule ! Allez, prenez-en un peu. »

Et elle sortit une seconde assiette et partagea le repas. Soupirant, Severus attrapa l'assiette qu'elle lui tendait et alla manger avec elle dans le salon, tandis qu'ils commençaient à discuter du cours. La soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione et Severus. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, il était déjà minuit passé. La jeune femme, ne souhaitant pas vraiment qu'il parte, lui proposa un thé qu'il accepta encore une fois.

« Bon, comment allez-vous ? demanda Severus lorsque tous deux se rassirent dans le salon pour boire le thé.

-Ça va, je suis trop occupée par le Ministère pour penser à Harry et Ron et à la bêtise monumentale que j'ai faite en les perdant.

-Ils finiront par revenir à la raison, vous verrez. Ce sont des Gryffondors purs et durs, alors même s'ils sont bornés, ils sont fidèles.

-On croirait que vous êtes en train de parler de chiens là, fit Hermione, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Je croyais pourtant, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-N'exagérez pas. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont et peuvent être un peu idiots parfois, mais je leur ai donné de bonnes raisons de me laisser tomber. »

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis Severus prit congé. Ils se reverraient la semaine suivante.

Durant la semaine entière, Hermione pensa à son ancien professeur de Potions. Elle aimait passer du temps avec lui et avait hâte d'être à nouveau jeudi soir. En effet, depuis que la jeune Ministre s'était rendue à Poudlard et que Minerva lui avait exposé son projet, elle avait pu se rendre compte que Severus Rogue n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être. Durant sa scolarité, Hermione l'avait toujours connu froid et distant, désagréable et méchant, moqueur et effrayant. Il favorisait toujours les Serpentards au détriment des autres maisons – et tout particulièrement Gryffondor – et n'hésitait pas à être cruel. Il se fichait de l'image que son attitude envers les élèves lui donnait. Au contraire, il était solitaire. Bien sûr, après la bataille finale, Hermione avait compris que tout cela n'était qu'un masque, une mise en scène pour que son rôle d'espion ne soit pas remis en question. Mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il puisse être agréable de discuter avec lui. Oh bien sûr il était extrêmement intelligent et cultivé, mais le voir sourire, faire des plaisanteries et être doux – attentionné – comme il l'avait été le soir où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois Harry et Ron, ou encore le jeudi précédant lorsqu'elle était rentrée en retard, ça c'était une nouveauté presque inimaginable. Mais ça plaisait à Hermione.

Le jeudi soir arriva bien trop lentement aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle fit en sorte de rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude pour être prête quand Severus Rogue arriverait. Et quand il toqua à la porte, un peu nerveux de la revoir car il n'avait cessé de penser à elle durant toute la semaine, elle lui ouvrit avec un sourire resplendissant. Son cœur manqua un battement mais il n'y fit pas attention et entra.

« Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? commença Hermione d'un ton enthousiaste.

-Bien et vous ? Quelle est cette bonne odeur ? S'enquit-il.

-Escalopes de dinde panées et haricots verts à l'ail, ça vous convient ? C'était à mon tour de faire à manger.

-C'est parfait. Nous allons voir si vous êtes capable de cuisiner aussi bien que moi, fit-il d'un ton taquin. »

Un ton taquin ? Lui ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un peu – vraiment très – hâte de la revoir qu'il devait se laisser aller.

« Vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville, répliqua la jeune femme, espiègle. »

Tous deux mangèrent tranquillement, Severus complimentant Hermione sur ses talents culinaires.

« Vous êtes capables de cuisiner mieux que moi, c'est indéniable, lui dit-il.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Vous êtes très bon cuisinier également, répondit la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes douée dans tout ce que vous entreprenez. Certains trouveraient cela agaçant. Je trouve ça fascinant. »

Hermione leva rapidement la tête vers lui, les yeux exorbités. Venait-il de lui faire un compliment ? Un petit sourire s'étalait sur son visage et son regard montrait la franchise de ses paroles. Elle lui rendit son sourire et le remercia chaudement. Ensuite ils passèrent tous deux dans le salon et continuèrent tranquillement leur travail. Ils savaient maintenant qui allait commencer le cours et comment celui-ci se déroulerait. Chacun d'entre eux allait expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu pendant cette guerre, Severus ferait parfois des comparaisons avec la précédente. Ensuite ils exposeraient les causes et les conséquences de la guerre, puis répondraient aux questions des élèves. Il ne manquait plus que quelques détails à régler, comme la date à laquelle le cours s'effectuerait. Severus, qui avait apporté les emplois du temps des élèves lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard à la fin des vacances d'été, discuta longuement avec la Ministre de la Magie et ils finirent par trouver un premier horaire en adéquation avec tout le monde.

Quand ils eurent fini tout cela, Hermione proposa une nouvelle fois du thé à Severus qui accepta, content de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec elle. Maintenant qu'ils avaient fini leurs cours, il allait devoir attendre la rentrée avant de la revoir. Elle allait lui manquer, il le savait. Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, de livres qu'ils avaient lus récemment, des études, de Poudlard, de politique, de potions et de bien d'autres sujets. Quand vint le moment pour eux de se séparer, Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'allait pas le revoir avant trois semaines. La soirée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble avait été merveilleuse, il était intelligent, cultivé et avait de nombreux sujets de conversation tout aussi intéressants les uns que les autres. Il avait une manière particulière de bouger ses grandes mains quand il expliquait quelque chose d'un peu pointu et son visage s'éclairait à chaque fois qu'elle lui répondait. Severus Rogue allait lui manquer.

« Bon et bien, Madame la Ministre, je vous dis à bientôt, dit-il en se levant.

-Oh, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça voulez-vous ? Hermione sera tout aussi bien, répliqua-t-elle.

-Très bien dans ce cas, appelez-moi Severus, Hermione. »

La dite Hermione frissonna à la manière dont il prononça son prénom.

« Parfait, Severus. On se voit dans trois semaines. Prévenez-moi s'il y a un quelconque problème.

-Vous aussi surtout n'hésitez pas. A bientôt. »

Puis il partit, sans vouloir toutefois réellement le faire. Il avait beaucoup apprécié cette soirée passée en sa compagnie et s'était rendue compte qu'Hermione Granger n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout d'antan. Certes elle était un puits inépuisable de connaissances mais ne les imposait plus à tout le monde comme elle l'avait fait durant la majeure partie de sa scolarité. Au contraire elle exposait doucement ses arguments, il exposait les siens et ils discutaient ensembles des deux points de vue. Ses yeux brillants du désir d'en apprendre toujours plus avaient donné à Severus l'envie de continuer à parler, encore et toujours. Ça allait être vraiment difficile d'attendre trois semaines avant de la revoir.

Durant ces trois longues semaines, Hermione et Severus pensèrent chaque jour l'un à l'autre, sans jamais prendre de nouvelles cependant. Il aurait été trop suspect de le faire. Severus demandait régulièrement à la Directrice si le projet ne rencontrait pas de problèmes, espérant au fond de lui trouver une raison pour aller voir la Ministre de la Magie. Hermione, elle, essayait de trouver un moyen de se rendre à Poudlard, quelque chose qui concernerait le Ministère pour ne pas y aller sans raison apparente, mais rien ne lui permis d'effectuer un petit voyage à l'école. C'est donc un peu nerveuse qu'elle transplana devant l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard en début d'après-midi. Elle allait aujourd'hui donner un cours en compagnie de Severus à des élèves de sixième et septième années, toutes maisons confondues.

« Ah, Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ? »

Hermione fut accueillie dans le Hall par Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Dès qu'elle entra, la Directrice les mena jusqu'à une salle de classe du troisième étage et les laissa là.

« Les élèves devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je vous laisse, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire. Venez tous les deux dans mon bureau quand vous aurez terminé. »

Une fois McGonagall sortie de la pièce, Hermione et Severus se regardèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ose ouvrir la bouche. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de se revoir après trois semaines passées à se demander constamment ce que faisait l'autre et ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais Severus savait qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il n'était pas du tout le genre d'homme qu'on aimait. Et Hermione savait que Severus ne l'aimait pas, elle était toujours une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et il ne l'avait jamais vraiment appréciée. La seule chose qu'ils firent avant l'arrivée des élèves fut d'échanger un sourire.

Pendant deux heures Severus et Hermione parlèrent à tour de rôle, essayant d'être le plus clair possible et d'exposer les faits de la guerre d'une manière la plus simple possible, sans pour autant épargner les élèves. En effet, ils expliquèrent tout. De la plus petite blessure aux tortures effectuées par les Mangemorts, sans oublier le nombre important de morts. Cependant les élèves ne parurent pas se formaliser et posèrent de nombreuses questions, ce qui remplit de fierté les deux professeurs. Ils avaient réussi à faire comprendre aux jeunes la gravité de ce qui s'était passé quinze ans plus tôt.

« Ce cours est un succès Severus, déclara Hermione lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier élève.

-J'en ai bien l'impression. Venez, Minerva nous attend. »

Ils grimpèrent tous deux jusqu'au bureau de la Directrice où ils partagèrent un thé avec elle en discutant des réactions des élèves et du prochain cours que Severus et Hermione dispenseraient aux élèves de quatrième et cinquième années. Puis Minerva les félicita chaleureusement du succès qu'ils avaient eu et ils prirent congé. Ils descendirent ensembles jusqu'au Hall, parlant encore du cours, de ce qu'ils pourraient améliorer, ajouter ou enlever compte tenu de l'âge des élèves qui assisteraient au prochain cours.

Arrivés devant les grandes portes en bois qui donnaient sur le Parc de Poudlard, Severus réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione parte. Et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Tous deux voulaient rester avec l'autre, sans savoir que cette envie était réciproque.

« Accepteriez-vous de venir prendre un dernier thé chez moi ? demanda Severus, espérant qu'elle dise oui. »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Avec grand plaisir ! »

Cette fois ce fut le cœur de Severus qui fit un bond. Il la mena jusqu'à ses appartements dans les cachots et quand elle entra, elle retint une exclamation de stupeur. Durant toute leur scolarité, elle et les autres élèves avaient toujours pensé que Severus Rogue, en cruel professeur qu'il était, devait vivre dans un appartement sombre et glauque. Bien évidemment, ce qu'elle pensait de son ancien professeur avait bien évolué depuis, mais elle ne s'attendait tout de même pas à trouver des pièces aussi claires et lumineuses. De plus, ils étaient dans les cachots alors les grandes baies vitrées qui ornaient le mur en face d'elle la surprirent.

« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais rester dans le noir, si ? s'enquit Severus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Vous avez encore lu dans mon esprit Severus, fit Hermione, légèrement crispée. »

S'il avait regardé dans son esprit, il avait forcément vu le moment où elle pensait aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et ça, c'était gênant.

L'homme se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrait une baie vitrée pour sortir profiter du soleil. Elle resta ainsi debout, les yeux fermés et le visage paisible levé vers l'astre lumineux. Au bout de quelques minutes elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Les yeux toujours clos, elle sourit. Elle était bien. Comme Severus ne bougeait pas derrière elle, la jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle put voir dans les yeux de l'homme une étincelle qu'elle n'y avait encore jamais vu. Cette étincelle le rendait encore plus vivant et plus attirant.

« Hermione … fit-il en allant poser les tasses sur une petite table en bois à côté d'eux.

-Oui Severus ? répondit la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui. »

Il se tourna vers elle et elle put encore observer cette étincelle de vie. Si elle n'avait pas su que c'était impossible, elle aurait cru que c'était de l'amour et du désir qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Il la fixa un moment, intensément, puis doucement, tout doucement, approcha son visage du sien. Il avait vu dans l'esprit de la jeune femme ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et voulait qu'elle sache qu'il l'aimait lui aussi. Alors Severus scella ses lèvres à celles d'Hermione et ils échangèrent un baiser d'abord doux, puis plus prononcé. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus, tandis que lui passait les siens autour de sa taille. Au bout d'un moment, ils mirent fin à ce baiser, à bout de souffle. Hermione lança un sourire rayonnant à l'homme qu'elle aimait et il lui rendit.

Quelques années plus tard – cinq exactement – Hermione se réveillait dans un grand lit, un rayon de soleil caressant son visage. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et un éclair rouge sauta sur le lit.

« Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Joyeux anniversaire !

-Merci mon ange, sourit Hermione en prenant son fils Arthémis entre ses bras. »

A la porte se trouvait un homme vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage et ses yeux d'obsidienne observant le petit garçon de trois ans étouffer sa mère sous les bisous et les câlins. Il s'approcha d'eux et posa le plateau qu'il tenait à la main sur la table de chevet du côté de sa femme tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Il attrapa Arthémis, le posa sur ses genoux puis se pencha pour embrasser la mère de son fils.

« Joyeux anniversaire mon amour.

-Merci Severus. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Et moi je vous aime aussi ! »

Arthémis se glissa entre ses parents qui riaient à l'intervention de leur fils et les étouffa dans une longue étreinte à trois.


End file.
